Moon Diver/Characters
This is a list of primary groups and characters featured in Kouichi Yotsui's Moon Diver. Moon Divers The Moon Divers, also known as the Arvenot ( ), are the five main characters. These five young people are descendants of an ancient race that lived on Earth before humanity, usually called either "Spirits" ( ) or "Faeries" ( ), which was widely spread across Northern Europe before the Middle Ages. The race consigned itself to a slow extinction by willingly crossing with humans, dilluting their blood over many generations, and is currently believed extinct. The resulting hybrid sub-race is currently embedded among human society, hidden away within their everyday life much like their ancestors hid away within the forests of Europe. The Arvenot are indistinguishable from humans and, since they dislike being noticed or revealing their existence, prefer to live peacefully under the guise of normal human beings. They have also inherited part of their ancestor's powers, revealing a true form in which their powers take the appearance of differently-shaped auras surrounding them. In ancient times, the ancient race and humanity made a pact of mutual protection, so each race would come to the defense of the other in a time of crisis. Although humanity has long since forgotten this pact, the descendants of the Spirits didn't. When humanity is about to face total exctinction at the hands of Faust, the Moon Divers come out of hiding, discard their human appareances, pick up the weapons of legends and start fighting back in order to fulfill their ancestor's oath. Seyfert Seyfert ( ) is a 17 years old Swedish high-school student born in the city of Kiruna, a modern city hidden within the frozen lands of the Arctic Circle. A perfectly built city whose hermeticness gives it the appearance of a spaceship, Seyfert lived a comfortable life within its walls. He was good at school and sports, had plenty of friends and was popular among the girls. But he himself found this trivial lifestyle boring and unchallenging. However, one day as he saw the news report of cities around the world being destroyed by Faust, Seyfert had a realization: that it was his duty to stop him. He apparently doesn't view humanity favorably, expressing how now that they are close to extinction they become "important" to them.feelplus, Square-Enix (March 2011). Moon Diver (Japanese). Seyfert (Stage 3): "Now that they are gone, they instead become valuable." Seyfert's true form manifests as a pair of fiery wings rising over his shoulders. He wields a pair of swords called Xenon, the "Bewitched Blade of the Polar Night" ( , Demon Blade of the Polar Night: Zenon). The sword is said to be made of "Mithril", a mythical metal that was created by the accumulated wisdom and effort of human civilization. Forged from a mysterious gem-like lump using the European forging techniques that have matured from the times of alchemy and hunting all the way to the fires of the Industrial Revolution, Xenon's base steel is believed to be a perfect metal combining the highest viscocity and durability. Xenon was manufactured during the 1900's using secret techniques and polished over the following 100 years, this obssession giving it its reputation as a "bewitched sword". Hitori Hitori ( , lit. Fire Bird) is a 19-years old Japanese office worker employed in the accounts department of a Tokyo trading company. She lives alone and is reserved and shy among strangers, but this is a mask hiding her true self. On her daily life Hitori is open about having "fairy blood" in her veins, and during the night she becomes predatory, having wandered the skyscrapers of Tokyo even before Faust began his war against humanity. Her actions and motives aren't entirely known or understood, but she's the most determined to save humanity from Faustfeelplus, Square-Enix (March 2011). Moon Diver (Japanese). Hitori (Stage 3): "Keep going! Save the people. Crush the enemy’s skulls". Although she wears an eyepatch, her right eye is actually functional, she just prefer not to see herself in the place where she makes such an extreme change with it. Hitori's true form makes two large, beautiful butterfly wings of energy to appear. She wields what looks like a large, razor-edged cudgel called Saitou, the "Heretical Samurai Sword" ( , Heretical Japanese Sword: Saitou). The steel used to forge it was refined at the Yawata Steelworks in Fukuoka Prefecture in the year of 2048, using a mixture of Japanese and imported steel. This earned it the monicker of "heretic", as using foreign materials was considered a heresy among Japanese sword manufacturers. The blade was named after Noriyuki Saitou, the head of the forging team. Thanks to his rebellious nature and ingenuity, Saitou can cut with terrifying ease. Tolby Tolby ( ) is a 14-years old junior high-school student from Naples. Intoxicated over his growing powers, Tolby spent his carefree days having fun in the small Italian city before Faust's attack began. He likes to run around Mt. Vesuvius to observe how his speed and agility increase by the day and takes enjoyment of making fun of tourists and the local Mafia to which he has a mutual feud. He also enjoys meditating in absolute silence, usually breaking into an old cathedral and observing the horizon from atop its canopy, or otherwise simply lying down on the cold floor for several hours. Tolby is very introspective and obssessed with understanding the origin of his powers, believing there exists a strict structure giving order and meaning to the universe. He appears intrigued by Faust's motives and ponders about humanity's lack of higher purpose on Earth. Tolby's true form takes on the appearance of a large, demonic-looking black wing spreading from his back. He wields a "Carozzo Mechanical Cutting Device" he has given no name ( , Carozzo Mechanical Cutter: Unnamed), a cutting device used in heavy industry whose actual purpose is unknown. Tolby found it at a Milanese tool shop among a large pile and bought it on impulse after getting a hold of it and finding its handling perfect. An Italian product of high-performance and output, its cutting power must not be underestimated: as long as it remains undamaged, it can cut through anything. Ourion Ourion ( ) is a 24-years old man, the prodigal son of a prestigious family living on an archipielago off the coast of Mozambique. Ourion's family is directly descended from the Spirits of ancient times, but Ourion himself doesn't care about his family. Irresponsible and a shameless womanizer, Ourion prefers to leave on long trips aboard his cruiser seeking any excuse to abandon his home. During one of his adventures seeking a precious object discovered on mainland Asia, Ourion was dragged back home by a family steward on orders of his aged father. Ourion's father ordered him to honor their ancestor's pact with humanity and stop Faust's carnage. Ourion was the one who gathered the other Moon Divers and provided them with their armors, an ancient legacy kept by his family on their mansion. Ourion's true form manifests as a green electric current covering his whole body. He wields a hybrid cudgel/ax weapon known as Epiphany, the "Bludgeoner of the Indian Ocean" ( , Cudgel Ax of the Indian Ocean: Epiphany). The weapon was created using the most advanced modern technology, using a so-called cosmic material refined on a zero-gravity field. Ourion's father ordered its creation, worried about the safety of his unreliable son. Epiphany has several different abilities and functions, including being as lightless as a broom but gaining incredible weight on impact. Ourion, however, considers the weapon a counterfeit when compared to the legacy weapons and only agreed to wield it by ignoring all its many functions even in the face of death, believing that a strong determination entwined with death would strengthen its power. It holds the greatest supression power among all Moon Divers' weapons. Owing to his like of women, Ourion named his weapon after a woman, and tends to change its name often, being originally named "Magda" the previous week. Silence Silence ( ) is a 21-years old man from California. By day he's a college student at the Stanford Faculty of Engineering working a part-time job to sustain his tuition, but by night he's a masterful ninja performing secret government missions all across America. Having performed missions behind the scenes, he was aware of Faust and the imminent war before it began. Although Silence appears insensitive, he's actually fascinated by the many skills of humanity and the deepness of their fear. He initially joined the Moon Divers mainly to gather information, but eventually left the group over doubts about fighting Faust and feeling uneasy over protecting the inferior human race. In seeking out answers about both Faust's nature and motives as well as his and the Arvenot's reasons to fight, he becomes "Black Silence" and confronts his former allies several times. Silence's true form powers come out as several Japanese kanji manifesting behind his back. His weapon is called Shusui, the "Plasma Blade" ( , Plasma Light Sword: Shusui). Shusui is a modern plasma-based sword with a portable energy source capable of generating a focused discharge of plasma which cuts through anything on its path. The weapon is highly maneuverable thanks to its lack of weight and has high breaking power, being created specifically to perfectly suit Silence's needs as a ninja. Shusui has been Silence's weapon since the beginning and was not provided by Ourion's family. Due to his cold reasoning and indifference to traditions, he turned down using an ancient weapon because he believes a weapon needs to be efficient in only one thing: cut down enemies. Human Resistance Army The Human Resistance Army ( , lit. Mankind Army) is a military force created following Faust's initial attack in order to protect humanity. It is described as the only human militia in its history whose enemy is not another human being. The Human Resistance Army pulled in the most advanced weapons and equipments available and all its military power to defend the human race and attempt to kill Faust, but all plans ended up in failure. By the beginning of the game, the army is crippled and all contact with the battlefield is lost, leaving soldiers still fighting all on their own, becoming paranoid over the stress of their situation and attacking anyone, including the Moon Divers. After Faust's demise, the Human Resistance Army not only comes forward and takes credit for his defeat, but proclaims humanity the absolute ruler of Earth from then and forever, a display of the arrogance Faust found so disgusting in the human race. Siberian Arsenal Siberian Arsenal ( ) is a weapon manufacturer known for creating most of the machine enemies in the game. The company was formed by a group of researchers who were banished to Siberia after incurring the rage of a man "whose name must never be spoken". The company developed the generic turrets found in most stages, as well as the more advanced Shivursky 2063 automatic tracker, the SZk Space Torpedo (a machine capable of transporting bombs at the exact location of a target) and the "Reflect Laser" weapon. One researcher stands out within the group, Dr. Sumassedsji Kraznyj (unnoficial romanization of his Japanese name, ). An excentric Russian researcher whose name literally translates to "Red Crazy", Kraznyj has fervently contributed to the destruction of the world as a weapon manufacturer. He has special knowledge in robotics, having helped in the creation of a "medium-size robot able to freely walk across the irregular-shaped cathedrals" and a "giant robot gorilla using a hydraulics system which operated like an animal". At one point he also developed the large transforming mecha "Gunder" by request of the Japanese government, in order to confront the evil "Dust Corps". The American government approached him for their project of building the all-purpose battleship "Independence", asking him to develop a gravity control device so it would be able to fly freely. Kraznyj, however, denied effusively it ever existed, and his reluctance to agree to its making and the large budget he requested for its development soured the relationship, and he lose the contract for Independence over a rival company. Kraznyj also knew of Faust well before he started his war on humanity, and was aware of his power of life creation. During a secret meeting, Kraznyj told Silence the gravity device was forever lost after "the fall of the capital on the third moon", and thus he was ordered to eliminate the entire company, to prevent any new technology to fall in Faust's hand. It's unknown if Silence carried out his orders. Adericoth Adericoth ( ) is a weapon development company established in Burkina Faso, and primary rival of Siberian Arsenal. Adericoth went through a rapid growth and quickly established itself as Siberian Arsenal's equal in the market of weapon development, specifically of laser-based weaponry. The company developed the Sweep Laser Cannon, a small turret capable of shooting a sustained laser beam and direct it against targets, as well as the Moon Driver, a massive laser cannon set on the Moon capable of erasing an entire continent. These weapons gained them a reputation in laser-based weaponry Siberian Arsenal couldn't match. The Military would later entrust them to develop an engine for the All-Purpose Battleship "Independence". Adericoth developed the "Recoilless Centrifugal Drive" ( ), an engine capable of moving the battleship without needing fuel injection, allowing Independence to traverse any terrain effortlessly whether underground, underwater, sky high or even space. After the Military got fed up with Kraznyj's demands for a gravity-manipulating engine, Adericoth was given an almost-exclusive contract to develop Independence using their engine. Faust's Demon Army The Demon Army at the control of Faust. Faust posess the miraculous power to create (or "summon") new life through the simple touch of his hand, creating hideous lifeforms out of inanimate objects. All the life he creates has no independent will and act as their slaves, instinctively feeling the desires of their creator and following on it without the need of receiving orders. These creatures are also capable of self-replication. The main force in the army is made up of Zooids ( ), humanoid monsters created from a handful of amino-acid powder. The Zooids have no individuality or will of their own, forming out colonies where each member have a specific function reflected on their color and shape of their arms. For example: green Zooids are basic footsoldiers, red Zooids are lone attackers and black Zooids are focused on defense. Idols Idols are the largest creatures created by Faust through an unconscious method he calls "Summoning". These creatures were summoned out of an unknown desire Faust felt but couldn't understand. Created out of nowhere, Faust found defects on all three and quickly discarded them. They, however, still feel complete loyalty to their Creator and follow his desires instinctively if only to be of some use to him. The three Idols are Asterios Ruins ( , Labyrinth of Asterios), Firebird in the Void ( , Phoenix of the Void) and the Black Horse of War ( ). They all serve as giant bosses in the game. Faust The Demon Lord Faust ( ) is the primary antagonist. A young boy who suddenly appeared on Earth one day, very little is known about him. He first appeared in the region of Siberia displaying his miraculous powers, although he proclaims to have been "born at the sea". He has been described as being a "child born from evil", from an "evil man" and an "evil woman" who "lived once"Ishaan (March 7, 2011). "Moon Diver Producer Talks About His Vision For The Game". siliconera.com. Accessed 2017. He's referred to as a "superhuman" and the true "Son of Man" by Silencefeelplus, Square-Enix (March 2011). Moon Diver (Japanese). Silence (Stage 11): "Now I realize it. This guy is a/the true Son of Man.", and is aware of the Moon Divers' descendance, referring to them as having "Elf's blood". His name is taken from the protagonist of Goethe's play, noting how in the original play it's the influence of a demon (Mephistopheles) which stands behind the character's actions, but in this case Faust has no such influence to blame for his horrible deeds, and everything he does is by his own free will. After traveling the world and recognizing the intent of a Creator God in how it is structured, Faust came to the conclusion that there's no longer a God on Earth, and humanity has no future or higher purpose beyond eternally perpetuating itself as a species. Believing they are neither special nor worthwhile of ruling Earth, and considering them an arrogant and disgusting race, Faust decided he was free to exterminate and replace it with the race he creates with his powers, self-suficient life which requires no society or imposed rules to survive and prosper. When confronted, Faust reveals powers very similar to the Moon Divers' true forms, manifesting large wings of red energy behind him. Faust fights by constantly creating orb projectiles around him or by summoning Zooids into the battlefield. References * Square Enix (2011). Official site for Moon Diver in English and Japanese. Accessed July 16, 2017. * Yotsui, Kouichi (May 5, 2011). Moon Diver Notes (Japanese). Translated at the Strider Citadel. Accessed July 16, 2017. Category:Articles related to Strider